


Krogan Wall Throwing

by ContinuousSpec



Series: Olivia Shepard [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinuousSpec/pseuds/ContinuousSpec
Summary: Prompt for Your OC’s doctor talking about their injuries





	Krogan Wall Throwing

Shepard sits within the med-bay’s observation table, her eyes darting away from Chakwas, looking down at her left wrist, limp and swollen, being held by her other hand. 

While Shepard is normally in and out of the med-bay from missions, Chakwas at least expects a window of few days before she’s back with another injury, not half an hour. 

From some initial probing, Shepard has a sprained left wrist and signs of contusions forming around her neck. Chakwas brought up her omni-tool and began scans, in case of any signs of internal bleeding or punctures for whatever happened to her. 

“Now Shepard, I don’t mean to pry into your private life and while my memory might not always be the best, you were in fine condition when you left-” 

A ping chimes from Chakwas’ omni-tool, interrupting her. The scan notes Shepard’s previous bullet wound on her right shoulder and a slight irritation in her lungs from toxins in Okeer’s labs. Now the scans also show mild trauma along her left lung with four fractured ribs, at least it is all nonlife-threatening. 

“Care to enlighten me on what happened in between that time?” Chakwas asks while checking Shepard’s side for any tears in her skin only to find the glow of cybernetic implants. 

Shepard keeps her eyes sheepishly on her wrist. “I may or may not have, on my own and without any armor, released our new krogan friend from his tank. Ow!” Shepard jumps when Chakwas probes over her ribs and continues. “He may have thrown me into a wall. I may have shot him a bit. We’re good now.”

“I-” Chakwas pauses, pursing her lips together, trying to hide her smile. She takes a deep breath and gives Shepard a stern look. “I could lecture you, but I feel like this will hopefully be a one-time situation that we’ve all learned from.” 

“For what’s its worth, I had my barriers up if that at all helps my case.”

“It doesn’t.” Chakwas motions for her lie on her stomach to check her back. 

“How about that I brought a pistol? That impressed him at least.”

“And you shot him,” she states dryly while looking over several scrapes, possibly from the metal hull. Chakwas begins to clean them out causing Shepard to hiss.

“S-several times, they were like BB pellets to him.”

“And you were so well prepared. What went wrong?” 

“Sass doesn’t suit you, doctor,” Shepard mumbles into the table. 

“Well try to give me an hour before you start messing up all my hard work.” 

“I’ll try,” Shepard says as she lets out a small chuckle. 

Chakwas couldn’t help but smile back. She had missed this, the unpredictability and sometimes downright ridiculousness of caring for a ship’s crew. There is something special about working with soldiers, especially ones like Shepard. Someone who keeps fighting when the odds are against her, even when death or well a krogan looks her in the face.

Chakwas’ smile drops a little, she plans to make damn well sure Shepard stays alive this time, even if it those kinds of efforts seem like herding cats. 

It takes Chakwas about ten minutes to go over everything and set the medi-gel. She scans Shepard one last time before grabbing a brace and several low doses of painkillers from the supply closet. 

“Takes these and keep this on to give the gel and your implants time to work. Then come back to see me for another checkup in about three hours.” Chakwas fits the brace over Shepard’s wrist, fitting it snug around her. “So does our new friend have a name?”

“Ha, yeah, Grunt.” 

“Well make sure to have Grunt up here for an evaluation at some point. But maybe send some backup?” She begins to clean up as Shepard gets off the table, readying to leave. 

“You sure you can’t take him on yourself?” Shepard asks back, waving around her newly braced arm. 

“I don’t want to make you look bad.” 

Shepard gives her a laugh at that one. “Alright, fine, I’ll see how he’s adjusting and bring him back with me in a couple of hours.”

“Just yourself?”

“Fine, with Jacob and Jack. Maybe, Miranda, I’d rather her not know how much of an idiot I am, not yet anyway.”

“We can’t have that now can we?“ Chakwas walks her out of the med-bay and turns back to her computer to pull up Shepard’s file. With a thud, Chakwas collapses into her chair, letting out the laugh she had been fighting back. Injury by krogan wall throwing is certainly a new one for her charting.


End file.
